dragonvale_worldfandomcom-20200216-history
Dragons
, a primary dragon and one of the most common dragons in the world.]] Dragons are the second most dominant species in the magical world, a race of powerful creatures distinguished from all other creatures by their magic. They are the most powerful practitioners of magic and are the first primordial entities to grace the universe, with the Legendary Dragons being worshipped as deities since time immemorial. These creatures are incredibly diverse and comes in different breeds, and are grouped into categories based on their elemental makeup. History , the Legendary Dragon of space and time.]] The first dragons to ever appear were the Millennium Legendary Dragons, created by the All-Father, the Infinity Dragon and are the most powerful entitites to ever exist. All of them are worshipped as gods and had inspired countless legends and myths passed down from generations to generations. There are only five official Millennium Legendary Dragons, but 3 of them are inactive/deceased. They are: * Infinity Dragon (deceased) * Lapidarius (missing) * Kairos * Gaia * Incaendius (dormant) Lenient Legendary Dragons These are the second tier of the Legendary Dragons, and are less powerful than the Millennium Legendary Dragons but are much more diverse in terms of magic and appearance. They were created by Incaendius and Gaia, but since they were not created by the Infinity Dragon, they are not considered Millennium Legendary Dragons. depicting Ramanara and Noslomoth]] There are only two officially known Lenient Legendary Dragons: * Ramanara (missing) * Noslomoth (missing) Other suspected Lenient Legendary dragons are either not confirmed by Kairos and/or Gaia or their existence had not been confirmed yet, and they are: * Gamoire (offspring of Ramanara and Noslomoth) * Jörmungandr (missing) * The four Imperial Longs * Crystallos First Epic Dragons After the creation of Ramanara and Noslomoth, Dragonologists believed that the two Lenient Legendary dragons were also responsible for the birth of the first ever Epic dragons, the moon dragonand the sun dragon. They flew across the empty space and met each other, in which they fell in love and created the Earth. But the realized that their powers were too great and would rip space time into tiny little fragments so they seperated from each other, becoming the Sun and Moon that we know today. Their ten offsprings would be the ten primary elemental dragons, the most important elements which would evolve and blossom into even more epic elements. Appearance Dragons come in many different varieties and are very diverse. The Legendary Dragons are very large compared to other dragons, and they are very majestic looking. The Epic dragons varies greatly in size and look, with the sprout dragon being small and the omen dragon being large. Some are magnificent to gaze upon, like the dazzling dragon, while others will scare the living daylights out of visitors, like the nightmare dragon. The Elemental dragons are extremely diverse and no dragons are alike, except in the same breed. The ten primary elemental dragons are even more special, they have a fifth stage in their life cycle, the Elder Stage, which makes the dragon looks very impressive. Classification Dragons are classified into forms based on their appearance and anatomy. There are 9 main forms of a dragon: Drake: A form of dragon that lacks the forelimbs, commonly confused with wyverns. They have two legs and two wings. Dracon: A form of dragon that only has two hind legs. These dragons are one of the fastest and are generally herbivores. Wyvern: A form of dragon that walks on its wings and hind legs, commonly confused with drakes. Another common misconception is that the wyvern is venomous, though some species are indeed toxic, most rely on their brute strength and magical power to take down enemies and preys. Dragon: A form of dragon that has two wings, four legs and are the largest form of dragons, though exceptions in other forms can be found. They are also the most powerful form of dragon. Long: A form of quadruped dragon that lacks wings and can fly by using Aeromancy. They are mostly associated with Eastern cultures and are the rarest form of dragon. Amphithere: A form of dragon that only has wings. They are the longest of dragons, normally covered in feathers and are the quickest of dragons in the air. Leviathan: A form of dragon that dwells in water environment, commonly confused with the Sea Serpent. Hydra: A form of dragon that has multiple heads. Wyrms: Not to be confused with serpents, which has venom, the wyrm is a limbless dragon. They are the wisest and strongest (in terms of physical strength) dragon form and are the most elusive. Elemental Magic Each dragon is equipped with a set of Elemental magic that will decide their appearance, as well as their compatibility with the other dragons. Most dragons are categorized as Hybrids, which are distinguished by having 2 Elemental magics. Some rarer dragons have three to four Elemental magics, and are highly prized. The rarest of Hybrid Dragons are the Epic dragons with two Epic magical make up in their systems, like the elegant muse dragon. Only primary element dragons have opposites, for example: The air dragon's opposite is the earth dragon. The ten Elements are: * Plant * Fire * Earth * Cold * Lightning * Water * Air * Metal * Light * Dark Epic Elements Epic elements are the second most powerful type of magic, only behind the Legendary dragons. They represents the natural phenomenons of the world, and since they are incredibly rare, the Epic dragons are highly sought after. There are fifteen known Epic elements and they are: * Sun * Moon * Rainbow * Treasure * Olympus * Seasonal * Apocalypse * Dream * Snowflake * Monolith * Ornamental * Aura * Chrysalis * Hidden Gemstone and Crystalline Gemstone and Crystalline dragons are indisputably special, as they are the rarest kind of dragon and produce Magic Gems instead of DragonCash. These beautiful dragons are extremely sought after, so the Wizard Council has placed strict regulations in owning one of these small but powerful creatures in your park. There are seventeen known Gemstone Dragons, with twelve monthly dragons, four quarterly dragons and the ovalith dragon. Monthly Dragons: * Garnet Dragon * Amethyst Dragon * Aquamarine Dragon * Diamond Dragon * Emerald Dragon * Pearl Dragon * Ruby Dragon * Peridot Dragon * Sapphire Dragon * Opal Dragon * Topaz Dragon * Turquoise Dragon Quarterly Dragons: * Lapis Dragon * Jade Dragon * Amber Dragon * Jet Dragon There are 12 known Crystalline Dragons, one for each month. Crystalline Dragons: * Barite Dragon * Okenite Dragon * Quartz Dragon * Wavelyte Dragon * Azurite Dragon * Labradorite Dragon * Jasper Dragon * Tourmaline Dragon * Bismuth Dragon * Sanguinite Dragon * Mesolite Dragon * Pyrite Dragon Life Cycle All dragons go through four stages in their lifetime, with the 10 Primary Dragons being an exception. Egg: Dragon eggs vary greatly in shape and pattern. Dragons with the Primary elemental magics in them have the same pattern but differs in colors, with rare dragons having golden colorings. Limited rare and Epic dragons are more unique as no eggs are alike, except in the same breed. Baby (Dragonlings): These dragons are extremely vulnerable and adorable. Baby dragons are unable to produce an elemental breath, with the exception of the firework dragon. Juvenile: At this stage, the dragons resembles miniature versions of their parents and can now fly and/or breathe their elemental fire. Adult: The fully matured version of a dragon, and they have honed their magical powers and can use them effectively. These dragons are also able to reproduce. Elder: Only the 10 Primary Element Dragons are able to reach this stage. Since Elder dragons are incredibly rare, it is a true achievement to have one in your park. Bonding Bonding is a process in which an ordinary human makes a life-long bond with a dragon. It is how humans became wizards, as by bonding, the dragon shares it's magic with it's human, making him/her a wizard/witch. See also: Bonding Category:Animaliamancers Category:Reptiles Category:Magic Category:Epic Hybrids Category:Epic Dragons Category:Rare Category:Hybrids Category:Legendary Category:Legendary Dragons Category:Dragons